mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystalline Pass
Crystalline Pass '''is the 13th course in Shining Stars 3: Sanctuary of the Star Comet and is the second ice stage in the hack. It is located in the space Overworld on the second set of three levels across the rainbow bridge. The pass is located in a Red rock planetoid with two scrolling signs through a door requiring 75 stars. This snowy temple does not have much lore, but the Flower platform from the second boss Sanctuary returns. '''Layout Just like Snowflower View, Crystalline Pass is a small snowscape. However, what makes this level unique are the pale blue temple. Mario starts in a patch of snow outside the structure with a blue path passing a frozen lake leading to a set of stairs. The top of the stairs leads to the central interior, where there is a waterfall making a small stream which ends at an abyss. Over the bottomless pit are a line of Flip-Swap panel leading to a expansive hallway, which is the home of the evil Flower platform, as well as a warp leading to on odd dimension. If Mario were to jump above the waterfall in the central room before the switching platforms, there is a second route which leads to a large tower. Missions Star 1: A Flower's Revenge Mario must once again balance on this spastic plant in order to hit a number of Flipswitches. From the start follow the blue path up a set of stairs and cross the path of Flip-Swap panel (for the stack against the wall, it is recommended to use Wall Kicks). Exit the structure into a small snowy area and enter what seems like a black wall. Going through the darkness will lead Mario inside a large corridor. Use the Note Blocks over the abyss to cross large pillars and gaps. Once you pass a Chuckya and a Kuromame, the Flower should be visible around a corner. Activate the Flower by jumping on it, which makes it move and spin to the center of the flowing quicksand water. Once in the center it bobs under the liquid, then will go in towards one of the outlets of the rooms (right, straight, then left). There are Fire Jets in the way. However, as long as Mario does not jump, he will not get burned. Also, do not stand in between the yellow and the petals when it is nearing the center, as when it ducks under the water, Mario will sink. At the end of all three paths are a Flipswitch and a Kuromame. The Flower does not wait long, so long jump to get there early. It also spins when it turns around, so jump towards the center when getting off the platforms. Once Mario presses the switches the star appears above the area. The Flower will then return to the center and travel upwards then straight towards the star...which happens to be through a field of Homing Amps. Star 2: Lamplit Path There is a dark cave near the top of the giant tower. Climb up the stairs near the start and wall kick to the top of the waterfall in the next room. Exit the corridor and Mario will be in front of the tower. Cross the pillars to get to the base, then triple jump dive up the slope. At the top wall kick between the two walls to reach the other side. Once the wall kicks are complete, the cave should be in sight just past a Kuromame. Slide down the grey slope to be plunged into darkness and into a singular lamp. If Mario travels forward and to the right another light should be visible. In front of this spotlight is the final one with the star. Star 3: Serene Structure in Dark Space ''' Mario must discover 3 green stars around the stone tower. To get to the tower wall kick up the inside waterfall and follow the path. Their locations are as follows: # The base of the tower # Above the walls Mario has to wall kick between to get to the Lamplit Path (can be reached by jumping from above or wall kicking from below) # Below the floor of the top of the tower Once Mario discovers all 3 stars, the Shining Star appears at the entrance to the entire room '''Star 4: Top of the Temperate Tower At the top of the tower is a secret room requiring the Vanish Cap to enter. Head up the stairs, above the waterfall, and scale the tower. At the top if a side path of pillar leading to a Vanish Cap. Get the cap and run back to the roof and enter the wall that can be walked through to find the star. Star 5: Frozen Mystery Box Challenge Let's hope you mastered climbing the Tower because now it is timed! The Mystery Box should be visible across the frozen pond on a snowy slope. Going into the box leads to a sky version of the structure where the previous couple of stars were located. Besides the background and scenery, the tower is identical. So get to the top using Triple Jumps and Wall Kicks as fast as possible! Star 6: Planetary Plight Using a warp, Mario can get to a side area where he must use a Koopa Shell to grab 6 of 8 silver coins! The warp is across from where the Evil Flower is located in Star 1. This requires Mario to use more Note Blocks to cross pillars while avoiding flames from the Kuromames. On a pillar at the end of the path are the sparkles which signify the warp. This area is odd. It is a blue walled area with many red and blue square paths. If Mario touches any platform besides the starting one without the shell, he will sink into them. Remember that since Mario only needs to collect six of the coins, the two coins that require jumping over pits can be avoided. Enemies * Skeeter * Chuckya * Kuromame * Goomba Developer's Insight Since Shining Stars 1, I've wanted to use the song Over Shiver Mountain from paper Mario 64, but I could never get it to sound good enough until now. I decided to make this level similar to chapter 7 of Paper Mario 64, where you climb a mountain into a small ice temple. The 2nd flower ride was added in later on as star 1, since I started to use the flowers in more of the later levels as scenery for story reasons. I also remade the Crystal Palace theme that was used in Wintry Wasteland in Shining Stars 1. '' '''Trivia' * Most of the slopes in the exterior portions of the stage (as well as the Lamplit Path cave) can be walked up normally. Due to the layout of the level, this doesn't lead to any skips. * Oddly enough the clouds, mushrooms, and hills in the Mystery Box are actually solid. Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Shining Stars Category:Snowscape Category:Music-Paper Mario Category:Music-Super Mario Bros